1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to structures used for carrying heavy objects and more particularly to cases used for holding and carrying bowling equipment.
2. Prior Art
With the increased popularity of sports such as bowling, the need for apparatus which facilitates and simplifies the sport is evident. One of the biggest problems inherent in the sport of bowling is the ability to easily move and store the ball. The problem arises out of the weight of the ball which is typically 16 pounds. The weight and the difficult nature of storage have presented a great number of problems which have remained unresolved by the devices disclosed in the prior art. The typical case for carrying bowling balls is merely a structure comprised of a flexible shell within which the ball is disposed. Where soft material is used for the casing, a zipper is used to enclose the ball, a pair of handles being used to provide means for carrying. Where fiberglass or other rigid materials are employed, a pair of half-shells are hinged and an appropriate latch is used to secure the shells. As in the first case, a pair of handles are generally employed for carrying the bag. One of the points which is common to these types of structures is the lack of uniformity. The castings are not uniform and therefore are extremely difficult to move, stack or otherwise store.
Other problems relating to the weight and storing problem have been addressed by the prior art. In one structure disclosed by the prior art, a box-like configuration is molded from plastic and includes a recessed carrying handle. Other than the fact that the structure defines a more uniform configuration, there is no provisions for means to facilitate the storage of the cases as well as provide means for moving a plurality of like housings. Other bowling ball carrying devices disclosed by the prior art utilize wheeled carriers in a manner which is similar to those employed for other sporting equipment, i.e., golf clubs. In all cases, the problem which existed were not fully resolved thereby requiring a new approach.
The present invention substantially resolves those problems left unsolved by the apparatus disclosed by the prior art. A bowling ball carrier and housing is constructed in a substantially cubical form. The top and bottom surfaces of the housing are equiped with interlocking structures whereby the bottom of one bowling ball case can be interlocked vertically to the top surface of a like case. Since the present invention cases will be accessible only on the side wall, an internally pivoting cover is employed. The cover is fully contained within the interior of the cubical housing, the interior wall being fitted with means for preventing the bowling ball from moving or otherwise shifting while it is being transported. In the above manner, the present invention provides means for vertically stacking or storing the bowling ball cases in a manner which will prevent them from inadvertently falling while providing the simultaneous aid in the movement of the equipment.